


Rainy Day Blues (and Reds)

by Narassi



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Can be interpreted as romantic or at least pre-relationship, Fluff, Gen, RvB Fluff Week, Spoilers for RvB15, but I wrote it as non shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 14:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narassi/pseuds/Narassi
Summary: Newly released from the hospital, Wash is still recovering. Being bedridden for so long is awfully boring, but Donut takes some time to make him a little less miserable.For RvB Fluff Week.





	Rainy Day Blues (and Reds)

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Boop: Hiiii!!! For fluff week can I get donut doing some nice things for wash post s15? Thanks!! <3
> 
> As I said on the tumblr post, I will take any excuse I can get to write Washnut, either shippy or not. Thank you for the prompt!

Not unusually, Wash awoke to the sound of shouting. He blinked drowsily, registering two things immediately. One, it was dark wherever he was. Two, the shouting was outside. Good, then it was less immediate of a problem for him to sort out. If the shouting was  _inside_ , chances were that something was about to catch fire or explode—or perhaps already had. Wash rubbed at his eyes and was just beginning to sit up when the sound of a door opening caught his attention.

The room was bathed in light as someone opened the door and screeched, “Go yell at each other somewhere else! Wash is  _sleeping_!”

 _Not anymore,_  Wash thought amusedly.

“We weren’t shouting!” Someone, Grif by the sound of it, yelled back.

The person at the door huffed. “You guys are all screamers! Go scream somewhere else!” The squawking and protesting dimmed some as the person—Donut, apparently—closed the door. “Sheesh! Sorry about that. I wouldn’t have yelled if you weren’t awake, but I’m sorry they woke you up!”

Wash smiled a little blearily. He fumbled for his whiteboard and marker, which had ended up squished into the cushions of the couch he’d laid down on. He scrawled out a hasty,  _It’s okay,_ and then added,  _thank you for yelling at them._

Donut sat next to him and patted his arm. “How are you feeling? You slept for hours.”

Wash sat up a little, smiling again when Donut grabbed a pillow to prop him up against the arm of the couch.  _Okay,_  he wrote,  _still fixing my sleep schedule._  He had only been back on their moon for a few days, having been released from the hospital only a week ago. He was mostly jetlagged, although he was still fairly exhausted from the whole ordeal. The painkillers made him drowsy, too.

Donut nodded. “Are you hungry? I cooked something that should agree with your throat.”

Wash nodded.  _Yes please_ , he wrote.

Donut left and came back only a minute later with a bowl of soup. He grinned at Wash. “You should be able to swallow this!”

Wash rolled his eyes, but took the bowl with a grateful smile. He peered down at the contents. Light colored broth, spiral-shaped noodles, slices of carrots, and tiny squares of meat that looked like chicken. Wash reached for his whiteboard again.  _Chicken noodle soup?_

Donut nodded. “Yep! My mom would always make me chicken noodle soup when I wasn’t feeling well. It was one of the only things that I could eat with a sore throat. I thought maybe it would help you, too!”

 _Thank you_.

“Any time! I hope you like it!” Donut stood up. “Just put the bowl on the coffee table when you’re done. I’ll grab it later. I have something in the oven that I’d like to check on.” And with that, Wash was on his own again.

He tasted the soup and closed his eyes in bliss. If his voice still worked, he would have moaned. The soup was good. Not that he’d doubted Donut’s cooking skills, but he was surprised by how good it was. He’d only ever had the soup from a can when he was a kid, and that paled in comparison. The chicken was soft enough that it didn’t hurt his throat on the way down. He did his best to avoid the carrots; as much as Tucker teased him for being a health-food nut, he couldn’t stand cooked carrots. He ate slowly so as to not hurt his throat.

He looked around, bored. The Reds and Blues had moved one of their couches over to the window of their living room so that he could look outside. He enjoyed watching their shenanigans, even if he wasn’t well enough to participate. And until now, the weather had been nice enough that he could open the window and enjoy the ocean breeze. Now, though, it was raining. He felt a twinge of jealousy that the others were able to go outside and enjoy the rain. He couldn’t even see the rain, right now, with the curtains closed.

Donut must have closed the curtains, he realized. That’s why it was so dark inside. When he’d laid down earlier, it was bright, and he vaguely remembered smooshing his face into the back of the couch to avoid the light. A blue blanket that was not his had been draped over him at some point. Wash guessed that Donut was responsible. Wash frowned.

The pink soldier had been…hovering. Whenever Wash needed something, whether it was food or simply to go to the bathroom, Donut appeared seemingly out of nowhere to help him. His own team was there for him, of course; Tucker and Caboose barely left his side for the first few days, and Carolina spent more time with him than not. Donut was around just as much, Wash mused. He couldn’t quite figure out why.

He finished his soup, except for a layer of carrots on the bottom, and set it on the coffee table. The noise seemed to alert Donut, who rushed back into the living room.

“All done?” Donut asked.

Wash nodded. He held up the whiteboard.  _It was really good_.

Donut grinned. “I’m so glad!” He picked up the bowl and did a double take when he glanced at it. His mouth quirked up. “I thought you liked carrots?”

Wash blushed and smiled a little sheepishly.  _Not cooked carrots,_ he wrote,  _Sorry._

Donut rolled his eyes. “No need to be sorry, silly. I’m not going to force you to swallow if you don’t want to.”

Wash nearly choked.

Donut winked. “Anything else you need?”

Wash hesitated. He hated asking for help, but he could hear the rain pattering against the window.  _Could you open the curtain?_  He asked.

“Sure!” Donut leaned over him, bowl still in hand, and pulled the blinds open.

 _Thanks for closing them earlier_ , he added.

Donut patted his arm again. “Any time, Wash, really. You looked so uncomfortable, smooshed face-first into the couch.”

Wash snorted.

_I’m sure that was entertaining to see._

Donut giggled. “I…may or may not have snapped a picture?”

Wash would have groaned if his voice still worked. He settled for sighing heavily, but couldn’t stop the corners of his mouth from twitching up.  _How many people did you send it to?_

Donut giggled again, this time nervously. “Oh, I uh. I put it on Basebook.”

Wash flopped against the pillows dramatically, getting another round of laughter from Donut.

“Sorry!” Donut managed between peals of laughter.

Wash held up his whiteboard again.  _Expect retaliation._  He grinned to make sure Donut knew he was kidding, mostly.

Donut laughed harder. “Oh I just remembered I left something in the oven, gotta go, bye Wash!” Donut practically fled the room, soup bowl in hand, still laughing hysterically.

He grinned and settled back under the blankets, moving the pillows behind him so that he was able to see over the back of the couch and out the window. The rain was falling much harder than it had been last time he was awake. The clouds were as dark grey as his armor. Inside the base was warm, cozy even. Not that their island ever got particularly cold outside, but the ocean storms were typically colder than the usual sunny weather. It was nothing like the humid storms back at the crash site on Chorus. He was glad to be inside, though. For all that he loved to dash outside whenever it rained, it was comfortable and warm under his mound of blankets.

He lost track of how long he sat there, watching the rain fall in sheets, until Donut appeared by his side.

“Do you need to go to the bathroom or anything?” Donut asked him.

Wash stretched, and after a moment he nodded. Donut helped him stand up and walked with him to the bathroom. When he was done, Donut stood outside and walked him back to the couch, even tucking him in. Wash noticed that there was more food on the coffee table. He raised a brow.

The pink soldier smiled. “Since I’ve been inside with you all day, I decided to do some baking. I made cinnamon bread!” Wash leaned forward to take the plate from him. “Dr. Grey said to ease you into eating solid food, and I thought soft bread might be a good thing to try.”

Wash grinned and tore a piece off and tried it. True to Donut’s word, the bread was soft and easy to chew and swallow. It was also sweet enough that Wash wasted no time in taking another bite.

Donut laughed. “I take it you like it!”

Wash nodded enthusiastically.

Donut laughed again. “I’m glad. Oh, and there’s hot chocolate here for you, too!” He scooted a mug with a cat face on it towards Wash.

Wash paused thoughtfully. Donut was being awfully nice to him. He reached for his whiteboard.  _Thank you. Why?_

Donut cocked his head. “Why, what?”

 _Why are you being more nice than usual?_  Wash asked.  _Not that I’m complaining._

Donut shrugged. “You’re hurt. I don’t think anyone else here really knows how to take care of you.”

 _You do have the best cooking_ , Wash agreed,  _but beyond that? Anyone could walk me to the bathroom, or give me an extra blanket, or close the blinds when I’m sleeping, or yell at people when they’re being noisy._

Donut wrung his hands. “I feel bad,” he admitted, “You seem so miserable. You’re right, the other guys are capable of taking care of you, too, but they’re not really going to. They typically let you do things on your own because you shove people away when you need help. Wait,” Donut stopped him when he started writing on his whiteboard, “Listen to me. I’m not criticizing you. I’m just. You accept my help, even when you would normally push people away. You let me fuss over you and eat my food, no matter what I cook. If I can make you a little more comfortable, I will.”

Wash fiddled with his pen for a few moments, unsure what to say.  _Thank you_ , he wrote finally,  _I really appreciate it._

Donut huffed. “You’re welcome. Now, drink your hot chocolate before it gets cold.”

 _Yes, sir!_  He wrote, and dutifully complied.

Donut pulled a chair closer to him. “Anything you need?” He asked.

Wash started to shake his head, but paused.  _I’m bored,_  he wrote.

“I’ll find a movie for us to watch.” Donut smiled. After rifling through their small selection of movies and games, Donut pulled something up on their TV.

Wash waved at him to get his attention when he went to sit on the chair. “Hm?” Donut seemed confused. Wash shyly patted the couch. “You want me to sit with you?”

He nodded.  _Cold_ , he wrote. It wasn’t entirely true, but he knew Donut wouldn’t question it.

Donut smiled at him, but didn’t say anything as he climbed in. Wash settled on his side, with one of Donut’s arms wrapped around his shoulders, and his head on Donut’s shoulder.

“Comfy?” Donut asked.

Wash nodded.

“Good. I love bottoming!”

Wash could feel his ears turning crimson, but he resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

The movie started playing, and he snorted when he realized they were watching an old Captain America movie.  _How did you know I like Captain America?_

“Carolina mentioned something about it.” Donut said. Wash rolled his eyes. Of course she had.

Wash settled in with a content sigh. The patter of the rain on the window was soothing, enough to lull him to sleep. The warmth from Donut and the two blankets succeeded in pulling him under. He dozed contentedly, waking up just enough to enjoy his favorite scenes and to sip hot chocolate (no longer hot, but still good) when Donut handed it to him. He smiled lazily. While his throat certainly wasn’t making his life fun, per se, he was glad he had good friends to help him.

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on tumblr! agentfrecklelancer.tumblr.com
> 
> I no longer have a separate writing blog, but all of my works can be found on that tumblr under the tag #narassiwrites


End file.
